<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неразказаната история на близнаците Уизли by LenaMalfoy_26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634837">Неразказаната история на близнаците Уизли</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaMalfoy_26/pseuds/LenaMalfoy_26'>LenaMalfoy_26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Български</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaMalfoy_26/pseuds/LenaMalfoy_26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Живота на Джордж без брaт му е сложен, но се усложнява, когато пътят му отново се прсича с този на Бри.<br/>Брияна Торни се е надявала никога повече да не срещне Джордж. Тя пази тайна от него, която може да промени живота му.<br/>Разберете какво ще стане, когато Джордж узнае тази тайна, в ,,Неразказаната история на близнаците Уизли".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Брияна </p><p>Усетих как някой ме ръчка в ребрата, а друг започна да подскача на леглото до мен. </p><p>-  Ставай, мамо! – чух гласчето на Али. </p><p>-  Каза, че днес ще отидем на Диагон-али. – обади се Фред. </p><p>Отворих очи и видях двете им ухилени личица. Седнах на леглото и казах: </p><p>-  Отивайте да се облечете, а аз ще направя закуска. </p><p>Те побягнаха към стаята си, нетърпеливи да отидат на магьосническия пазар. </p><p>Аз отидох в кухнята и още по пижама почнах да правя палачинки. Алина и Фред още се обличаха. Това беше първата им година в Хогуортс и те не можеха да чакат да видят величествения замък, за който им бях разказвала толкова много.  </p><p>Вече бях разбъркала яйцата и сложила мляко, посегнах към пакета с брашното, за да го добавя към съставките. Отваряйки го цялото ми лице ,както и пода, се посипаха с брашно. </p><p>-  Алина Моли Торни и Фредрик Джордж Торни, веднага елате в кухнята! – изкрещях ядосано. Това беше четвъртият път за тази седмица, в който ми погодяват номер, а беше само вторник. Понякога се учудвам колко много приличат на баща си. </p><p>Двамата се появиха пред мен почти веднага, усетили че са загазили. На лицата им бяха сложени виновни изражения, макар да бях сигурна, че вътрешно се пукат от смях. </p><p>-  Искам да изчистите бъркотията и искам да се спрете малко с тези ваши номера, защото аз мога да отиде да купя учебници и без вас. – те кимнаха, но бях сигурна, че пакостите им нямаше да спрат. </p><p>Взех другия пакет, който стоеше на плота, но Али се обади: </p><p>-  По-добре вземи някой от шкафа. </p><p>Ох, Роуина, тези деца.  </p><p>                                                                                                                                                    ✺ </p><p>Вече бяхме купили всички учебници, пръчките и униформите и оставаха само два котела и животинче. Децата спореха какво животно да си вземат, защото им казах, че ще взема сова и едно друго животно по техен избор. Аз и близнаците вървяхме към магазина за котли, когато с ъгъла на окото си мярнах Сара, колежка от Министерството и добра приятелка. </p><p>-  Сара! – повиках я и тя се обърна. Беше със синът си, Тоби. </p><p>-  Брияна - каза тя и ме прегърна – Как си? Не съм те виждала от две седмици. </p><p>Бях в отпуск, за да прекарам малко време с Али и Фреди преди да заминат. </p><p>С нея се заговорих ме за малко. Добре де, може би не беше за малко, но тя е една от най-добрите ми приятелки. Сара и Клариса, съпругата на Сара, бяха до мен, когато бях съвсем нова в Министерството и нямах представа какво да правя. Много се зарадвах, когато преди пет години ми казаха, че ще си осиновят дете. Тоби беше една година по-голям от близнаците, тихо и мило момченце от Хафълпаф. Сара ми разказа как Тоби и Клариса я умолявали да си вземат котка и сега с Тоби разглеждали какви има, за да може да дойдат по-късно с Клариса и да изберат. </p><p>Посегнах да сложа ръка на рамото на Али, която беше зад мен с брат си, и да кажа, че и ние ще си взимаме животно. Ръката ми мина през въздуха. Обърнах се и видях, че децата ги няма. </p><p>-  Мамка му! Ще ти пиша после, Сара. – казах вече тръгнала да търся Алина и Фред. </p><p>Мамка му. Мамка му. Мамка му. Споменах ли, че не съм перфектен родител? </p><p>Молех се само да не са влезли в един определен магазин, който отбягвам от единайсет години. </p><p>Мярнах две червени глави да влизат в ,,Играчка – Плачка“. </p><p>Мамка му.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джордж </p><p>Подреждах пърдяштите възглавнички. Клиентите, особено децата, не спираха да преобръщат този рафт.  </p><p>-  Еха, какви номера ще можем да направим на мама с тези! – каза някой зад мен. </p><p>- Ако продължим, мама ще ни спре сладкото, Фред. – отговори друг. </p><p>- Няма. Баба казва, че така напомняме на мама за татко, а той й липсва, така че тя няма да е много ядосана. </p><p>Фред? Обърнах се да поздравя децата. Бяха момче и момиче на около десет. Очите ми първо попаднаха на момичето. Приличаше малко на Джини, основните разлики бяха, че косата на детето е къдрава и очите му са зелени. То ми се усмихна дружелюбно и продължи да разглежда рафтовете зад мен. </p><p>Погледнах към момчето и сърцето ми спря. Напомни ми за човек, който ни напусна преди единайсет години и за този, който виждам в огледалото. </p><p>-  Фред? – гласът ми почти се губеше. </p><p>-  Ъъъъъ… да? - момчето, Фред, изглеждаше объркано и малко уплашено. </p><p>-  Мама ни е забранила да говорим с непознати. – каза сериозно момиченцето. </p><p>- Аз съм Джордж Уизли, собственик на „Играчка - Плачка“ – сложих усмивка на лицето си, не исках да ги уплаша. - Къде е майка ви? – огледах се, но не видях никой да наглежда децата. Що за безотговорен родител ще остави десет годишните си децата без надзор на Диагон-али? </p><p>- Тя.. – започна момичето, но беше прекъсната. </p><p>- Алина и Фредрик Торни! Знаете ли как ме уплашихте, да тръгнете просто така без да ми кажете? – Каза жена с къдрава черна коса и зелени очи. Познах я веднага. Последно я бях видял на онзи ужасяващ, записан в историята на магьосниците ден и честно, бях се надявал да не я видя повече. Фамилията на децата, Торни, ми подсказа че това е тя. </p><p>Тя хвана децата под ръка и тръгна към вратата. </p><p>-  Съжалявам за безпокойството! – извини се – Хайде, деца. – дръпна ги тя. </p><p>-  Бри? – казах несигурно. – Брияна? </p><p>Жената се обърна изненадана. </p><p>-  Да, Джордж. – отвърна тя победено, сякаш се е надявала да не я позная. След случилото се на последната ни среща, ако бях на нейно място и аз бих се надявал да не се позная. </p><p>-  Твоите деца ли са? Алина и Фред? – попитах, натъртвайки на името на момченцето. </p><p>-  Да – каза кратко, показвайки че не й се говори с мен. Усмивката ми се беше изпарила отдавна. </p><p>-  На колко са? </p><p>-  Не мисля, че това ти влиза в работата, Уизли. – отвърна раздразнено Брияна и тръгна бързо към вратата. Фред ми хвърли съчувствен поглед през рамо. </p><p>Бри още ми беше ядосана и има за какво. Поне си е намерила съпруг. Но защо децата са с нейната фамилия? </p><p>Въздъхнах. Не трябваше да ме интересува. Но ме интересуваше. </p><p>✺ </p><p>Бях на перон 9 ¾, заобиколен от тъжни родители и нетърпеливи деца. Беше първата година на Теди и Джини щеше да ме убие, ако не бях дошъл. Сестра ми прегръщаше първокурсника, Андромеда бършеше не много скришно сълзите си, а Хари държеше Джеймс за ръката, Лили и Албус бяха с мама, която остана у дома да ги гледа, макар че трябваше да я убеждаваме доста дълго. </p><p>Теди се хвърли към мен. Какво да кажа, бях любимия му чичо след Хари. </p><p>-  Хей, – отдръпнах го малко и му подадох торбата, която държах. – да спретнеш няколко хубави номера за мен. – прошепнах, защото ако Джини ме чуеше, щях да бъда в безсъзнание за ден-два. </p><p>- Разбира се – малкия каза и грабна торбата. Помаха за последен път и се качи на влака. </p><p>Погледнах към Хари да питам дали ще тръгваме, но мярнах две червени глави и една черна. Тръгнах към тях и бях достатъчно близо да чуя част от разговора им. </p><p>-  Ако имате късмет ще бъдете част от Рейвънклоу точно като мама и баба. – Бри беше много разстроена, личеше си в гласът й. Алина и Фред я прегърнаха. </p><p>-  Мамо? – попита Али. </p><p>-  Да? </p><p>- В коя къща е бил татко? </p><p>Видях как Брияна замръзна. Честно и аз се страхувах да мръдна. В коя къща е БИЛ? Сега се усетих, че не видях мъж наоколо, който да бъде потенциален баща на децата. И аз исках да разбера от кой дом е бил баща им, исках да разбера кой е баща им и какво е станало с него. </p><p>Мразех се за дето ми пукаше. Преди единайсет години аз бях жестокия, аз бях този, който се отказа от всичко което аз и Бри можехме да имаме. </p><p>-  Баща ви… - тя изпусна въздишка – Той… той беше Грифиндор. </p><p>-  И аз искам да съм в Грифиндор! – казаха и двамата едновременно, напомняйки ми на мен и Фред. Брияна пак въздъхна: </p><p>-  Вече достатъчно приличате на него. – тя побутна децата към влака – Хайде. Няма да си намерите хубави места, ако не се качите сега. Не забравяйте, че ви обичам и ми пишете всяка седмица. </p><p>Тя целуна по главата всяко едно от тях и после им маха, докато не влязоха във влака. </p><p>Бри се обърна, видя ме и очите й се разшириха от изненада и ужас. После се съвзе и мина бързо покрай мен. Не бях в състояние да я спра. Още обмислях информацията, която бях получил. Али и Фред щяха да бъдат първа година, което значеше че са на единайсет. Можеше ли децата да са…? Не, надали. В грешка съм. </p><p>-  Хей, Джордж, тръгваме. – не бях разбрал кога влака е заминал, обърнах се към Хари, който проследяваше с поглед Бри – Това не е ли Брияна Торни? – попито той, а аз само кимнах – Нямаше ли слух за нея и… - прекъснах го преди да довърши: </p><p>- Да – казах кратко -  Хайде, другите вече тръгнаха.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Теди </p><p>Помахах на баба, Джордж, Хари, Джини и Джеймс и се качих на влака, който щеше да ме заведе към новия ми живот. Не е като да имах нещо против живота, който живеех, просто исках малко да разнообразя нещата.  </p><p>Тръгнах да търся свободно купе, но навсякъде беше заето къде от по-големи ученици, къде от големи смесени групи. В това, в което погледнах последно, имаше шест кикотещи се момичета, но когато ме видяха усмивките им се стопиха и вече ме гледаха злобно. Реших, че нямаше да седя с тях. </p><p>Следващия ми опит беше успешен. В купето имаше само едно момче и момиче, видимо изглеждащи на моята възраст, които играеха на карти </p><p>-  Нещо против да се присъединя? – попитах. </p><p>Двамата ме погледнаха, после се спогледаха. Момичето вдигна рамене и каза: </p><p>-  Защо не? </p><p>-  Аз съм Едуард Лупин, но всички ми казват Теди. – представих се, сядайки до момчето. </p><p>-  Ние сме Фредрик и Алина Торни. – то протегна ръка. </p><p>-  И Али и Фреди става. – обясни Алина. </p><p>-  Първа година ли ви е? – попитах нервно. Ами ако бяха по-големи и не искаха да говорят с мен. </p><p>-  Да – кимна Фреди, а аз си отдъхнах – Предполагам, че и на теб? </p><p>-  Да. В коя къща се надявате да сте? </p><p>-  Сложно е. – въздъхна Али. </p><p>-  Мама иска да сме в Рейвънклоу като нея и баба и ние също се надявахме. – обясни Фред. </p><p>-  Но наскоро научихме, че татко е бил част от Грифиндор. – довърши сестра му. </p><p>-  Аз се моля за Хафълпаф или Грифиндор. </p><p>- Играе ли ти се? -  попита Фред, сочейки към картите. </p><p>През целия път до Хогуортс играхме карти и се смяхме. Разбрах, че бяха близнаци и живееха с майка си в северен Лондон, обичаха да правят пакости, но праз целия път не можах да се отърся от чувството, че са ми познати. </p><p>Когато слязохме от влака, се качихме в лодки, които ни отведоха до замъка. Мястото беше по-величествено от всичко разказано ми. Бях въодушевен и развълнуван. После се сетих, че родителите ми бяха загубили живота си тук. Изпълниха ме тъга, страх и ярост за това, че родителите ми ги няма, за това, че трябва да се върна там, където са умрели и за това, че никога няма да ги познавам. Бях сигурен, че косата ми е променила цвета си. До колкото знаех в замъка имаше специален коридор с имената на всички загинали в Битката за Хогуортс. </p><p>-  Добре ли си? – усетих ръка на рамото си и се обърнах. Близнаците ме гледаха притеснено. </p><p>-  Ъъъъ… да, само малко разтревожен. </p><p>-  Всичко ще е наред. – усмихна ми се Алина и се обърна към училището, но ръката й остана на рамото ми. </p><p>Преди да отидем на церемонията по сортирането директор Макгонагъл изнесе реч, която не слушах. После ни отвори вратите и ни приветства в Голямата зала (Great Hall). Всички ученици бяха разделени на различни маси според домовете им. Тавана беше омагьосан и приличаше на нощно небе със свещи, които висяха от него. </p><p>Директорката каза името на първия ученик, Александър Милър, който се качи на подиума и седна на стола, който се намираше в средата му. Макгонагъл сложи една стара островръха шапка на главата му, която извика веднага след като беше поставена: </p><p>-  СЛИДЕРИН. </p><p>След дузина ученици дойде ред на Алина. Тя седна на стола видимо притеснена. Шапката измърмори нещо, на която не обърнах внимание, но то накара всеки цвят от лицето на Али да се изпари, и после съобщи: </p><p>-  ГРИФИНДОР. </p><p>След нея на стола седна Фред, който беше сортиран в същата къща като сестра си. Останахме около трима ученици, когато чух името си: </p><p>-  Едуард Лупин. </p><p>Преглътнах тежко и се запътих към стола, директорката постави шапката на главата ми: </p><p>-  Хмм, смелост, но и голямо сърце. По-добре да е ХАФЪЛПАФ. </p><p>Тръгнах към масата, която вече беше и моя, а от там се чуваха радостни възгласи. </p><p>✺ </p><p>Късно същата вечер писах писмо, за да разкажа на баба как мина деня ми и да й кажа в коя къща съм. В частта, в която разказвах за Фреди и Алина, си спомних какво каза шапката на Алина преди да я сортира. </p><p>Захвърлих листа с писмото за баба и бързо взех нов, на който да напиша писмо за Хари. Как досега не бях обърнал внимание на думите на шапката. Написах писмото възможно най-бързо, задавайки възможно най-много въпроси на кръстника ми. След като свърших го оставих на нощното си шкафче, за да не забравя да го изпратя утре при първа възможност. </p><p>Реших че е време да си лягам и духнах свещта си. През цялото време докато заспивах думите на шапката се въртяха в ума ми. </p><p>„Вие, Уизли, нямате край.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>